


Secretos.

by Nande_chan



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Robots, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre ellos nunca había habido secretos... hasta ahora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretos.

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por sirem, mil gracias.
> 
> Para el ficathon '08 en piflle fanfic.

Entre ellos no había secretos, o al menos así había sido desde siempre. Era lógico que Minoru conociera cada detalle sobre Yuzuki, después de todo fue él quien la creó, la programó y quien está siempre con ella.

Para Yuzuki, Minoru no tiene ningún secreto. Ella lo conoce mejor de lo que él mismo lo hace. Sabe que siempre que se asusta, finge concentrarse en algún asunto de suma importancia. Que cuando está enojado, se encierra en su estudio y no habla con nadie. También sabe que siempre que la mira, a quién él busca es a su hermana. O eso era lo que Yuzuki creía.

No es un secreto para nadie que Minoru se preocupa por Yuzuki, después de todo es su persocom, el reemplazo de su hermana. Del mismo modo que no es un secreto que Yuzuki también se preocupa por él, lo cual es básicamente una característica primordial de algunos persocom, tales como Chii y como ella.

Entre ellos no hay secretos, o eso es lo que se dicen y sienten. Tal vez, por eso, Minoru se sorprendió al sentir esa súbita e intensa preocupación cuando no lograba que Yuzuki despertara. Porque ese sentimiento no tenía que ver con el hecho de que perdería a su mejor persocom, de que el reemplazo de su hermana se iría. No, no tenía que ver con eso, era algo más, algo que no sabía cómo llamar.

Se sintió igual de sorprendido cuando el alivio que sintió al ver a Yuzuki despertar fue el que provocó esa felicidad extrema, algo muy parecido a la euforia. Lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta de que no eran ni la sensación ni la reacción en sí lo que lo intrigaban, era la fuente de éstas. Era el sentimiento que provocaba estas reacciones en él.

Decidió pensar en ello más tarde, por el momento, era importante hablar con Yuzuki. Durante la conversación se dio cuenta de que, aparentemente, ambos tenían secretos. Y no era que lo hubieran pretendido, simplemente los  _secretos_  eran hechos que daban por sentado que el otro sabía.

Al terminar la plática, se sintieron mejor. De nuevo, no había secretos. Sin embargo, Minoru sabía que todavía quedaba uno, y que necesitaba pensar al respecto para descubrirlo.

El secreto era el nombre de aquél sentimiento.


End file.
